mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
AXN Black (South Anierica)
AXN Black is South Anierican defunct television channel owned by Sony Pictures Television Southern Anierica. History On May 1, 2006, AXN Black was launched, under the name AXN Sci-Fi. On December 7, 2009, AXN Sci-Fi switched to the 16:9 picture format. On September 30, 2013, AXN Sci-Fi renamed as AXN Black. On June 1, 2015, AXN Black was removed anime programmings. On November 16, 2015, AXN Black was new look and launched in HD simulcast. On October 3, 2016, AXN Black was closed and replaced by Sony Movie Channel. Programming Sci-Fi, Horror and Mystic *''Äkta människor'' (Real People) *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Being Human'' *''El barco'' *''Farscape'' *''FlashForward'' *''Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda'' *''Lexx'' *''The Lost Room'' *''Mysterious Ways'' *''The Outer Limits'' *''Sanctuary'' *''Sliders'' *''Star Trek'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Stargate Atlantis'' *''Stargate SG-1'' *''Stargate Universe'' *''Taken'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Torchwood'' Action, Crime and Adventure *''Common Law'' *''Conan the Adventurer'' *''Hannibal'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''Heavy Metal'' *''Legend of the Seeker'' *''Merlin'' *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''No Limit'' *''Outlander'' *''Primeval'' *''Relic Hunter'' *''RoboCop: The Series'' *''Scorpion'' *''Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World'' *''Spartacus: Blood and Sand'' *''Spartacus: Gods of the Arena'' *''Star-Crossed'' *''V.I.P.'' Documentary and Reality *''The Amazing Race'' *''Ghost Hunters'' *''GT Academy 2013'' *''GT Academy 2014'' *''Survivor'' *''Test Drive'' Movies *''25th Hour'' *''50 First Dates'' *''2012'' *''Angels & Demons'' *''Asterix & Obelix Take On Caesar'' *''Bad Boys'' *''Bad Boys 2'' *''Black Hawk Down'' *''The Bounty Hunter'' *''Charlie's Angels'' *''The Da Vinci Code'' *''Dolphin Tale'' *''Donnie Brasco'' *''Drive'' *''Face/Off'' *''Friends with Benefits'' *''G.I. Jane'' *''Ghost Rider'' *''Gnomeo & Juliet'' *''Hancock'' *''The Hard Corps'' *''Hitch'' *''Insomnia'' *''Kung Fu Hustle'' *''Last Action Hero'' *''Men in Black'' *''Men in Black 2'' *''Night of the Living Dead'' *''The One'' *''The Pursuit of Happyness'' *''Resident Evil: Afterlife'' *''RoboCop'' *''The Roommate'' *''The Rundown'' *''The Shepherd: Border Patrol'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Stargate: Continuum'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Stepfather'' *''The Taking of Pelham 123'' *''The Tourist'' *''Vantage Point'' Other genres *''Animax Musix'' *''Atlantic Challenge'' *''AXN Insider'' *''SuperSong'' *''Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show 2013'' Anime (2006-2015) *''Afro Samurai'' *''Blade'' *''Bleach'' *''Blood+'' *''Blue Gender'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Chrono Crusade'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''D.Gray-man'' *''Death Note'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Detective Conan'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' *''Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig'' *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' *''Hellsing'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''InuYasha'' *''Iron Man'' *''Kaleido Star'' *''Key the Metal Idol'' *''Nana'' *''Naruto'' *''Nodame Cantabile'' *''Romeo × Juliet'' *''Sakura Wars'' *''Slayers'' *''Slayers Revolution'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Trigun'' *''Trinity Blood'' *''Vampire Knight'' *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' *''Wolverine'' *''X-Men'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' Logos AXN Sci-Fi (2006-2010).png|First logo (May 1, 2006 - December 7, 2009) AXN Sci-Fi (2011-2012).png|Second logo (December 7, 2009 - September 30, 2013) AXN Black (2015-2016).png|Third logo (September 30, 2013 - November 16, 2015) AXN Black (2016-.n.v., s napisniju).png|Last logo (November 16, 2015 - October 3, 2016) AXN Black HD (2016-.n.v.).png|Last HD logo (November 16, 2015 - October 3, 2016) Category:Sony Pictures Television Southern Anierica Category:Launched in 2006 Category:Closed in 2016 Category:Defunct television channels in Fulal Category:Fulal Category:Defunct television channels in Rezag Category:Rezag Category:Defunct television channels in Houine Category:Houine Category:Defunct television channels in Litasuvos Category:Litasuvos Category:Defunct television channels in Meksica Category:Meksica Category:Defunct television channels in Voronkova Category:Voronkova